NO MORE PANTS!
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: a series of one shots about countries saying that they don't want to wear pants. I got the idea when my friend told me about when she went to mexico for a vacation and her older brother stood in the streets and yelled "NO MAS PANTELONES!" and it pretty much stated a revolution of no pants. Rated T for Romano's potty mouth and what my crazy brain is capable of. DRABBLE WARNING!
1. No más pantalones

**This just something I thought about in school during a Spanish test. I do not own Hetalia.**

Spain and Romano got home after a long world meeting. It was cold where the meeting was but, hot in Barcelona. (where they were staying)

" It's so hot today." Romano said sitting by Spain's pool talking to no one in particular. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He took off his sunglasses and noticed that Spain was standing right in front of him. "What do you want bastardo?"

"I just wanted to tell you something mi tomate." Spain smiled and started taking his jacket off and unbuckling his belt.

"Antonio… what are you doing?" Spain took off his pants (and his underwear) Lovino gasped. " Oh Dio! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

" NO MÁS PANTALONES!" Spain yelled. "VIVA ESPAÑA!" Antonia started running around the pool. He stepped on a wet spot, slipped, and landed with a big THUD. "Ow… I think I squashed my tomatoes."

The Italian laughed and put his sunglasses back on. "you deserved that."

"OH GOD LOVI, IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

**So did you like it? Yeah, it's weird but this is just how my brain is. Well, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. Ikke Flere Bukser

**Hello once again to NO MORE PANTS! I do not own Hetalia!**

Norway was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Iceland and Denmark. The only reason why Lukas was cooking was because he doesn't trust Denmark with a knife, especially when he's drunk. He looked into the TV room where he saw Denmark laying on the couch drinking his 4th beer. Norway sighed exasperatedly. He continued cooking.

After a while Denmark stumbled into the kitchen. He half smiled as he smacked Norway's butt getting his attention. "You do realize you could have just tapped me on the shoulder." Norway said turning around.

"Yeah, I knew." Denmark started stroking Norway's curl. Norway tried to stay calm instead of choking Denmark right there. "But, I am in the mood."

"Matthias, I am holding a knife. So leave me alone." Norway held the knife to Denmark's throat.

Denmark put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. All I wanted to say was…" Denmark ripped his sweat pants off "IKKE FLERE BUKSER!" Denmark tried to kiss him.

"Iceland is in the kitchen!" Norway managed to push him away but Iceland saw everything that happened.

Iceland's eyes were wide open. "I'm going to walk away now."

**YAY! SECOND CHAPTER COMPLETE! I take requests for people you want to read about taking off there pants… that sounded wrong. OH WELL!**

**IKKE FLERE BUKSER (Danish): NO MORE PANTS! **


	3. Nicht Mehr Hose

**Holy Crapola! Reviews Already! And suggestions to. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

Austria finally got some alone time that didn't have to be occupied with work. This was a very rare occurrence for him. "Today I will finally perfect Death Waltz." Austria said to himself while getting the sheet music. He sat down at his piano and started to play. He only got through the first couple notes until he heard knocking at the door.

"SPECS! ANSWER THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Austria immediately knew that it was Prussia. The aristocrat just decided to ignore him until he went away. Now that, was a bad idea. Prussia kicked the door as hard as he could and the door flew open (but not off the hinges.)

"Vhat do you vant Gilbert?" Austria said walking towards the door.

"Vell, West kicked me out because he said I had to much to drink. Und to tell you the truth I didn't vant to be with anybody from the Bad Touch Trio today." Prussia stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

"Get your feet of the table, Prussia." Austria picked up Prussia's feet and put them on the ground.

They sat in silence for a while just listening to Austria trying to play the death waltz. Prussia thought it sounded pretty good but, Austria is a perfectionist when it comes to any sort of musical instruments. Prussia decided he wanted to mess with Austria. "Hey Specs! Look!" Austria turned around to face Prussia. Gilbert then took off his pants and started swinging them over his head and pelvic thrusting at the same time. "NICHT MEHR HOSE!" Austria had a grossed out face when watching Prussia. Roderich had finally had enough of it. He stood up and kneed him in the privates. "OH MEIN GOTT!" Prussia said as he fell to the floor.

"YOU LOSE, GOOD DAY SIR!" Austria yelled and turned back to his piano and started playing again like nothing happened, LIKE A SIR!

**Guten Tag! Welcome to the ending credits thing! If you didn't get the joke at the end you might want to look up "Like A Sir" on Youtube. I quoted a famous movie in here. If you Find it First then say what movie it is from in the Reviews you will get a shout out and that chapter will be your suggestion! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**Lollimewirepirate-ninja**


End file.
